


The Stipulation

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Tony, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Extremis Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Tony Stark, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Howard Stark had been very specific in the conditions he'd set when it came to an Alpha officially claiming his Omega son. Tony was not amused but he was going to make the best of it.





	The Stipulation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. No idea. We'll have to see how this goes because the idea wouldn't leave me and I had to see where it went. Good news is that it is WinterIron and I know a few of you have missed this particular ship!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : B2 - A/B/O: Mating Bites

Tony panted, whining lowly and shuddering where he was braced, as inch by inch of an Alpha cock pushed into him. It ached and burned, thicker than any Alpha he’d taken before, in all the best ways. His face flushed darkly with arousal, something warm and coiling burning in his gut, as his fingers curled.

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

“There you are, darlin’.” Bucky’s voice was rough, Brooklyn saturating every aspect of Bucky’s accent, the further the Alpha’s cock pushed in and filled him up.

Tony wondered if Bucky had _always_ been this blessed or if the serum had given the super soldier a gift. Either way Tony always enjoyed himself and considering the way Bucky seemed to get lost in him there wasn’t a question that Bucky enjoyed himself too.

“They all wish you were theirs.” Bucky breathed the words out with dark satisfaction, the pleasure of it more than obvious, as he bottomed out with a deeply pleased groan. “Wish you were moaning for them, ready to take _their_ knot and accept their claim.”

He wasn’t going to pay anyone else any kind of mind. It was impossible to do so anyway when Bucky was practically draped over him, possessively wrapped around him and filling him up, while Tony trembled with building desperation.

The teasing had been _torture_ and now, his body practically screaming, he wanted to get to the main event. Bucky had thoroughly enjoyed himself before witnesses started filling up the room and Tony had been on the verge of _begging_ when the sound of the door opening had caught his attention.

It was _Howard’s_ stupid fucking stipulation that there would be witnesses to his claiming to prevent any kind of ‘questionable claim’. He didn’t think the SI board needed to watch him nor several of SI’s corporate officers and the heads of SI’s legal team. That seemed like overkill to the extreme.

Part of Tony wondered if this was how Omega porn stars felt being fucked in front of a camera crew and whoever else was on the set watching.

Regardless of his feelings on the whole thing this _was_ the stipulation in place and Tony wasn’t giving up all of his hard work over modesty. There was far too much good he could do with SI and the projects he had in the works. Besides giving up was not his thing and he wasn’t going to start now.

A glance at the room of Alphas watching had him thinking on Bucky’s comment. He didn’t doubt Bucky’s words. Every last one of them, except Pepper, wished they were in Bucky’s position if only for the power being Tony Stark’s Alpha would afford them. Enough of them were pissed about an Omega owning SI but the hope that they would be the one to put a mating bite on his bonding gland had probably helped to stay their tongues.

Slowly Bucky rolled his hips back, moaning his appreciation loudly, before fucking back in with a grunt that had Tony unable to swallow a groan. That had nailed his prostate. He practically rose up on his toes, back bowing and eyes sliding closed at the glorious sensation.

“Let them see just what they’re missing…what they _can’t_ and will _never_ have.” Bucky moved away from where he’d been whispering in Tony’s ear, hands settling on Tony’s hips, before Tony’s soon-to-be-mate started _fucking_.

To say that Bucky had a talent when it came to sex would be an understatement.

The second Bucky noticed that he was nailing Tony’s prostate the Alpha focused on that spot, hammering into Tony and sending pleasure burning through him in an all-consuming wave that made Tony want to sob.

Bucky’s metal hand came up, just out of view, to idly stroke against Tony’s flank in a way that was completely at odds with the way he was pumping his hips forward. The sounds of skin smacking skin, the wet glide of Bucky moving through Tony’s slick, echoed in the room along with moans that Tony was pretty sure could have given that porn star he’d been thinking about earlier a run for their money.

He didn’t mind letting every last one of these voyeurs know _how much_ he enjoyed taking _Bucky’s cock_.

Tony was the wealthiest Omega on the planet, in the history of Earth. He was powerful, intelligent, creative, innovative _and_ one of Earth’s defenders. All of that, everything an Omega _wasn’t_ supposed to be, and he had no problem shoving his status in their orientationist faces. He _wasn’t_ going to sit around at an Alpha’s beck and call, wasn’t going to sweetly submit to the ‘stronger orientation’ and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to give up Iron Man like Tony _knew_ Alphas thought he should.

He could be an Omega, a _claimed Omega_ and still leave everyone else in his dust.

So he moaned, shoved back into Bucky and let everyone there know exactly how much he was enjoying Bucky fucking him. It was sure to scandalize one of the board members considering they were always the ones looking at him in disapproval.

But at the feeling of Bucky’s knot catching on his rim all thought seemed to disappear. Instead pleasure twisted hotly inside of him, knotting up and tightening, as Bucky rutted up against him and his knot slipped inside.

It swelled, pressing against Tony’s inner walls, the same instant that Bucky surged forward to sink his teeth into Tony’s bonding gland. The feeling of Bucky’s claim and his knot locked inside had Tony coming with a loud, broken kind of wail.

His inner muscles immediately set about milking Bucky’s knot while pleasure had his toes curling and his body heating.

“ _Fuck_.” The word escaped before he could think about it. Draped over him, wrapped so completely around Tony’s pliant body, Bucky’s teeth remained locked for a few more seconds.

Their bond slowly came to life. It was a soft kind of bubbling at the back of his mind that gave him low surges of _affection_ and _love_. It felt distinctly _Bucky_ and Tony was sure the pleased, satisfied smile on his face was more than obvious.

Bucky’s mouth released him, tongue dragging over sensitive skin where he’d broken Tony’s bonding gland, as Extremis healed the wound over within seconds. Tony shivered when Bucky’s thumb rubbed against the mark, warmth bursting inside of Tony with each swipe.

His voice was wrecked when he managed to say something, “Enjoy the show?” Tony dragged his eyes up, knew they were threaded through with Omega gold, to look defiantly at the witnesses.

Pepper merely arched a brow at him and went back to the tablet in her hands.

“If you’re not needed further then _leave_.” Bucky’s voice snapped out with a low, lingering growl to it that had Tony shivering.

It was delightful to watch the mad scramble to leave the room. Bucky’s reputation was very well known and Tony doubted any of them really wanted to set him off. Tony chuckled lowly before it was cut off by a low, deeply appreciative moan when Bucky rocked forward and his knot dragged _just right_ against Tony to send pleasure racing through him again.

Pepper sighed and glanced over at the remaining lawyers. Tony could see one looked bored, one _very_ aroused and the other nervously aroused. He would have snorted if Bucky teasing him, fingers brushing against his sensitive cock, wasn’t stealing the majority of his attention.

That was nothing on the touch of Bucky’s fingers against his new bond mark.

He could practically _float_ on how good _that_ felt. The touch of an Alpha on their Omega’s bonding mark was nothing but pure bliss. Tony delighted in how good it felt, how the steady connection between them burst bright with each stroke, while Bucky continued to pump his release into Tony with low, pleased moans.

“Please confirm the mark.” Pepper’s voice had him blinking but Bucky didn’t pay them any mind. Instead he continued to lazily rock up against Tony, swiveling his hips so his knot kept teasing Tony, while his hands idly touched and mapped Tony’s body.

Softly praises were breathed against the shell of Tony’s ear causing his cheeks to flush for a completely different reason.

The three lawyers stood and moved towards them, Bucky’s low snarl only causing them to pause for a moment, before they were standing there to look at the proof of Bucky’s mating bite on Tony’s bonding gland.

Each of them leaned as close as they would dare, taking it in, before stepping away. It would have been more than obvious that Tony had enthusiastically consented and that no one had given him anything to make him appear so.

Tony watched them signing the binding document Pepper had whipped out with a flourish and then they exited the room without another word. “Your father was an _asshole_.” Pepper’s cheeks were flushed with anger. “Forcing you to have a public claiming in front of the whole board! What kind of—?”

“Supposedly it was meant to prevent someone from ‘taking advantage’ of me and stealing _his_ company.” Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m just lucky he wasn’t around to _choose_ my Alpha. You should have seen the list of considerations.”

No doubt Howard would have settled on an older Alpha with the kind of connections Howard would have wanted and approved of. That Alpha would have then been granted control over SI when Howard either handed it over or died. That whole scenario would have _sucked_ because he _knows_ Howard would have made that a public claiming too.

Pepper stood, signed her name without hesitation or looking at his mark, before offering him a slight grin. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” _Going to have to make the name change official.._.

He’d get Jarvis to handle it.

“That will be all Ms. Potts.”

The doors shut and _locked_ behind her. On the table the document remained, every last witness signature secured on the appropriate lines, as Tony relaxed completely. He didn’t _mind_ public sex, Tony kind of enjoyed the thrill of it, but he didn’t like _SI’s board_ watching him.

Tony turned to see Bucky looking at his bonding gland. “Admiring your mark?” he teased.

“Admiring the fact that you’re _my_ _Omega._ ” The tone was pleased and awed in equal measure. Tony pushed back against Bucky and clenched down to earn a deep moan.

“And you’re _my Alpha_.” He could be just as possessive as any Alpha. Tony certainly wasn’t going to share Bucky with anyone. Bucky moved down to kiss him, soft and sweet, before grinning at him.

It was nice, the room empty and calm now, when Bucky’s knot slipped free and a plug was pushed in to keep Bucky’s release locked inside of Tony. He turned and dragged Bucky down for a kiss, having to go up on his toes, before pulling away.

“Gonna mark me, darlin’?” Bucky asked with a rough voice. Something in Tony _soared_ at the offer. Alphas very, very, _very_ rarely ever let an Omega mark them. It said a lot about Bucky and their relationship that he asked for it. Tony caught his lips in another kiss, pouring everything he couldn’t quite say because of the emotion choking him into their kiss. “Is that a yes?”

Tony grinned when Bucky dropped into a chair, his pants down around his ankles, before he tugged Tony down into his lap. It was a far better angle and position for him. He could feel Bucky’s growing excitement and knew they were not going to leave the room before another knotting.

Slowly he leaned forward, fully aware of everything he’d ever learned about Alphas, to press a kiss against the base of Bucky’s throat where his neck met his shoulder. He tugged Bucky’s shirt out of the way, to offer up more exposed skin, as he dropped another kiss to the unmarked skin.

It wasn’t a bonding gland. Alphas didn’t have them but it would make it more than obvious _what_ the mark meant.

Tony opened his mouth and bit down without hesitation, breaking Bucky’s skin, to leave his own mating mark. He could feel the way Bucky’s hands settled on his hips, holding him in place, as Tony closed his eyes and savored the moment. Without Extremis he _knew_ he would have had trouble breaking skin let alone leaving a lasting mark. Super soldier strength and healing wouldn’t have let him.

After a moment he pulled back, dragged his tongue over the bite, before looking down at it with pleasure.

“My Alpha.” He couldn’t hold back the tone of satisfaction.

“Always yours, darlin’.”

Bucky was going to turn him into a fucking sap and the thought caused a warm, pleased feeling to swell inside of him.

Tony shifted forward, pressing the two of them together, while his fingers gripped Bucky’s hair and he happily moved in for another kiss. They slowly separated after a few moments. Their foreheads rested against each other, their breaths mingling between them, as Tony grinned. “Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That's what I went with for "mating bites". Nothing like throwing in some public sex, voyeurism and exhibitionism with the ABO trope.
> 
> This was pretty much pure smut but with some feelings tossed in! Figured I owed some of you WinterIron. A pair of Norse Gods have been hijacking my creativity lately but I wanted to give Bucky some love. Not sure if this is anyone's kind of thing but I have my fingers crossed that a few of you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
